


Office Whtie Rose

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, Futa Weiss, Lesbian Kissing, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, half dressed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Just a fan fic I based off a  picture created by OwlPie's White Rose Piece(The full pic is behind a pay wall, it is extremley worth it however)
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Source for picture- https://twitter.com/owl_pie/status/1357117591488262145?s=20 (The office inspiration are part of the alts in the set)
> 
> OwlPie's Patreon- https://www.patreon.com/owl_pie/posts

Being dubbed the, “younger sister”, of her classes while she was in school and dedicating her life into preparing for her future career while in college didn’t exactly leave Ruby with too much experience when it came to the dating world. This lack of experience was demonstrated perfectly by the stressed expression on Ruby’s face as she continued to hover her finger right in front of the doorbell, preventing her from alerting her boss of her arrival. Sure Ruby had gone over to friend’s house for study dates or to silently nod her head as they droned on and on about their romantic life's, the issue with her current invitation however was that it would just be Ruby and her hot boss whom if she ever found out how Ruby’s breaks consisted of her fucking herself while moaning her name in the SDC’s storage closets Ruby would simply vanish off the face of Remnant. 

The fear and anxiety that Ruby felt was overwhelming, but it was the reminder that cute black and white corgi’s cute panting face that inspired her to close the few inches of space between her finger and the doorbell that would push Ruby past the point of no return. She had already deemed the perfect ball of energy’s name shall be Zwei, and no amount of butterflies or social awkwardness would prevent her from fulfilling her destiny of adopting and caring for him. 

The passage of time had ceased to have any meaning to Ruby as she stood there staring motionless at the front door. Anxiously waiting for any sign of response from inside the house while she continued to hold that image of that excitable puppy she had laid eyes on in that pet shop...well that and the premise of being able to spend time with Weiss with no other employees around. Even if it was to ask her for more money on her paycheck.

That mental hyping however was quickly obliterated from her mind and instead replaced with a sensation of fear and a heightened sense of anxiety as Ruby was suddenly staring into the crystal blue eyes that resided past the blue rimmed specs that Weiss Schnee wore. As opposed to the casual clothes that she was currently wearing, Weiss was standing in front of Ruby in her usual work attire that Ruby often fantasized her wearing while she fucked her. This mental connection that she made in her head caused a light shade of pink to radiate on her cheeks as the fact that it was only the two of them inside Weiss’s house was added to the equation. Thankfully for Ruby and her active imagination Weiss was quick to instruct her as she moved to the side of her doorway.

“I’m pleased to see you arrived on time Ruby. No need for you to stand there in the cold. Come on in.” Weiss said as she outstretched her right hand towards the interior of her two story house. An invitation that Ruby was quick to accept as she hurriedly walked past and stopped dead in her tracks a few feet from the opened door. The entrance was awkward and Ruby didn’t say a single word to the white haired woman. She was just solely focusing on not tripping over her shoes and hoping that Weiss wouldn’t comment on the stress expression that Ruby was confident was on her face. 

Ruby’s intentions in her actions wasn’t to look like a complete goof, but her awkward movements inside coupled with her immediate pause in the middle of Weiss’s living room did manage to coax out a small chuckle from the white haired woman. A feat which should have relaxed Ruby since it showed that there was little reason for her to be so stressed out over something as simple as stepping into a woman’s house. What she felt however was an increased sense of anxiety at the sound of Weiss’s laugh reaching her ears. It was light and playful, the opposite of Weiss’s usual strict business persona that she had gotten used to over the past year she worked with Weiss. 

However, Ruby had a goal in mind and she was determined to work towards finally getting a pint sized roommate of her own to help fill the lone space of her two bedroom apartment. With new regenerated determination, Ruby turned around to meet the same pair of crystal blue eyes that she had stared into when she first stepped into Weiss’s house inches away from her own. It was from there that Ruby found her lips quickly ensnared in a surprise kiss from the older woman in front of her as Weiss also placed her hands and Ruby’s hips so that she could bring their bodies closer together. 

Completely taken by surprise, Ruby offered little resistance as Weiss’s tongue pressed at her mouth, nor did she hesitate in opening her mouth so that Weiss’s tongue could slip inside and intertwine with her own. Ruby was quickly losing sight of her initial reason for entering her bosses house as she felt Weiss’s hands slowly run up Ruby’s waist and back down towards her ass with the same speed she was using to explore her employees' curves. 

Their passionate kiss continued on for a minute before Weiss finally pulled her mouth from Ruby’s own, leaving only a trail of saliva connecting their mouths together as Ruby struggled to catch her breath. Weiss stared deep into Ruby’s eyes as she gave her a dangerous smirk. “I had the misfortune of having to bring some of my work home with me, so I hope you’ll forgive me for my lack of romance right now.” Weiss said as she lightly grabbed Ruby’s chin so she could tilt her head back. “Gods you look so adorable now, it’s a shame you waited this long to ask for a raise. I would have love to fuck you sooner.”

Ruby had no other expression to the words coming out of her employer to offer except for pure shock. She had shown up at her boss's house for more money to help her adopt a puppy, not so she could be fucked like a bitch in heat. Ruby was confused and had no idea how to process any of this information, she simply allowed her body to act on instinct with no thought as to how things might transpire if she gave in to her inner nature. Which instructed her to raise her hands up so that she could begin fondling Weis’s breast, an action which prompted Weiss to bite down on her bottom lip as she let out a small groan of pleasure. 

“So you’re eager to get started then? That’s good, you're well onto your way of getting that raise already.” Weiss said. She was obviously happy to have Ruby’s affection, yet she still released Ruby’ chin so she could grab both of Ruby’s wrist and pull her hands away from her breast. “However, I think it would be best if we continued this in my room.” Weiss then began to lead Ruby towards the stairs of her house so that she could lead the slack jawed woman up them and towards her bedroom. The walk distance wasn’t exactly a long one, yet Weiss moved with such a slow and deliberate pace to help build up the anticipation of what awaited the two of them past the closed door that was to be Weiss’s room. 

\-------------------

“Um...ho-how exactly is this supposed to help me get my raise Ms. Schnee?”

While the appropriate time for that question really should have been asked before she sitting naked on the edge of Weiss’s bed save for her glasses and the thigh high stockings she had been wearing, currently being recorded as she fondled her breast by her boss who was still clothed save for her opened shirt and hiked up skirt revealing her erect cock, was while she was still at her office yesterday once the email from Weiss instructing her to show up on her off day at her residence. Luckily for Ruby though, Weiss appeared more than willing to clue her in as she set up her camera on a table that overlooked her bed before approaching the flustered woman.

“If you’re asking then I can only assume you accepted the contract to work at my company after you saw the paycheck….and neglected to read through it.” Weiss said, pausing once she was next to Ruby as the silver-eyed woman turned away from her. “Figures, well if you had bothered to comb over the finer details in it you would have been aware of the stipulation where any promotion or raise that you wanted would only be accepted after you've satisfied my sexual desires. Also I’m fairly certain I had already told you while you were stripping out of your clothes…” Weiss paused her sentence so that she could cup Ruby’s cheek with her hand and direct her face upward to her own face. Ensuring the silver-eyed woman had a perfect view of Weiss’s lustful expression.

“It’s Weiss, not Ms. Schnee, when we’re in my house…” Weiss said as she inserted her thumb into Ruby’s cheek. Ruby acted on instinct and began to suck on the thumb as it was pressed down onto her tongue. “Just like how you are to act as my perfect pet while inside my house...understand?” Ruby let out a low whimper as she found the thumb she had been sucking on withdrew suddenly without warning. She didn’t exactly understand why she was almost sad to lose the invading digit in her mouth, but as Weiss cleaned it off on the side of her cheek while the white haired woman’s hand still cupped the side of her face, Ruby could only began to pant with her tongue out as she quickly accepted her new role inside her bosses house.

“Good girl, now get into position. Like we previously discussed now.” Weiss said, stepping back so that she wasn’t in the way as Ruby lay back on Weiss’s bed while she had one leg dangling over the side of Weiss’s bed while the other one was placed on the bed. “Perfect...gods you look absolutely incredible right now.” Part of her previous instructions when dictating how Ruby should pose for the business woman was to turn her face towards the camera, it left Ruby incapable of getting a clear view of Weiss’s expression as the woman positioned herself right in front of Ruby’s dripping pussy. 

Yet somehow Ruby could perfectly picture the ravenous expression that was plastered on Weiss’s face as she complimented her subservient position. It only helped to increase the intensity of Ruby’s already bright red blush to the point it was beginning to match the red highlights of her hair. It wasn’t soon after Weiss’s compliment that Ruby let out a strained whimper through her closed mouth as she felt Weiss’s hands grab her thighs while the silver-eyed woman felt her pussy be spread apart as Weiss’s cock pushed into it.

“A-Are you sure this is part of my contract Ms. Schnee?” Ruby asked, a question that once again should have been asked at an earlier time but what can you do when your hot boss unintentionally fulfils your secret desires at 10am. 

“Of course it is-If you want your raise that is…” Weiss said, a statement she spoke seconds before Weiss retracted her left hand from Ruby’s waist so that she could deliver a harsh slap on Ruby’s left ass cheek...left when facing towards Ruby that is. It coaxed out a loud cry of pain from the younger 21 year old woman, but Ruby still offered no resistance as Weiss continued to thrust her dick in and out of her pussy. “And I was certain my previous instruction had been clear were they not?” Weiss said as she reached for Ruby’s face with her left hand so that she could pinch her cheeks between her fingers and thumb. Weiss then directed Ruby’s face towards her own so that she had her undivided attention while she addressed her; an action which didn’t disrupt Weiss’s hips thrusting back and forward so that her cock could continue to fuck her newest employee.

“I am not, ‘Ms. Schnee’, when we are alone in my house…” Weiss paused her sentence so that she could lean forward and hover her face inches away from Ruby’s ear while she spoke her next words. Her hand still pinching her fingers and thumbs between Ruby’s cheeks. “You are to refer to me as Weiss...now say it.” Weiss’s words were hissed out only loud enough for the two on the bed to comprehend her words. After Weiss had spoken her piece she released Ruby’s face so that she could deliver another harsh slap on the pinned woman’s left ass again.

“Weiss!!” Ruby cried out after the slap had been delivered. This reaction prompted Weiss to let out a sinister chuckle as she fixed her posture and continued to slap the side of Ruby’s ass while she continued to fuck her. 

“Perfect, don’t stop now. I want to hear more of your wonderful cries!!” Weiss demanded.

“Weiss...Weiss...Weiss!!!” Ruby cried out as instructed between her pants, it was obvious that she was quickly reaching her climax point but she was determined to hold off until she hopeful received permission to cum. 

Weiss rarely spoke after issuing her lattes demands, the air of her bedroom was filled with the sounds of Ruby continuing to call out Weiss’s name in pure ecstasy as her eyes were glued to the vie of Weiss fucking her. The dominant expression Weiss carried on her face while her exposed breast bounced up and down with every thrust forward that she delivered to her youngest employee. It was a sight that Ruby had fantasizes about frequently before today, a sight she never would have guessed would have a chance of becoming true. 

She could tell that Weiss was enjoying the sight of her in such a perverse manner to a large degree. The sight of her panting her name through her frantic breaths while Weiss moved her forward with each thrust, the intensity of her breast bouncing up and down as Weiss offered no quarter while her cock reduced Ruby into the perfect pet she wanted her to be. There was little communication between the two of them, and yet both were perfectly clear of how badly the two of them wanted this.

“W-Weiss I...I...I need to cum. M-M...May I please cum Weiss...I...I…” Ruby pants were becoming more frequent and manic as she began to reach the edge of her climax. It was becoming harder and harder for her to speak in coherent sentences as she fought back against the wave of pleasure that threatened to erupt through her body. Thankfully for her, Weiss was in the same condition as Ruby despite her hiding that state in a much better manner.

“How c...can I refuse such...such a perfect...request...go on Ruby...cum for me!!” Weiss said moments before finally reaching her own limit and releasing a wave of cum into her new lover’s pussy. It was at this same time that Ruby clutched at the sheets below her while she let out a cry of ecstasy and arched her back. The explosive pleasure between the two of them coaxed out a loud cry from both women as they revealed in their respective orgasm. It soon didn’t take long before Weiss’s cum began spilling out of Ruby’s pussy past her own cock and onto her sheets below them. 

“Aaah...it’s so good...c-can we continue?” Ruby said, still revealing in the waves of pleasure that was rocketing through her body. Weiss was also still enjoying the sensation of her orgasm mixed with Ruby’s pussy tightening around her cock, however she wasn’t so far gone in her own pleasure that she wasn’t able to process her new lover’s request. Weis’s ravenous smile returned as she began to thrust her hips back and forward again. Refusing to wait before her cock finished releasing cum into Ruby’ pussy before continuing. 

“Definitely, Your schedule is free today, correct? Not that it matters anymore…” Weiss said before leaning forward again so that she was free to whisper her next words directly into Ruby’s ears. Their breast pressing together as Weiss spoke her next demands as she continued to fuck Ruby. “From now on You’ll be my personal assistant, and cock-sleeve. You will live in my house and cater to my desire while I ensure you are cared for and left wanting nothing else in this life that I am incapable of providing you…understand?” 

Setting out to get a raise only to have your boss fuck you and declare you her property. Ruby honestly didn’t see her morning starting out this way, however as she wrapped her arms around Weiss’s back she had no qualms with this unexpected development. There was still however one thing left that she was concerned about, she could have waited for a more appropriate time to ask, but why start doing that now. 

“W...Will you please buy a puppy for me?" Ruby asked, a question which Weiss initially didn’t answer due to the strange timing of it. Once the shock wore off however, Weiss let out a simple chuckle as she placed a quick kiss on the side of Ruby’s cheek.

“A pet for my pet? How adorable, I would love to.”


	2. Chp. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update to this fic, now with 65% more Zwei and 7% more suffering Weiss. Why so much Zwei...

“Ahh...that’s right...who’s a good boy? Who’s happy face brings me as much joy as sucking off my precious Weissy?”

Bizzare choice of coo words aside, the black and white corgi that was barking happily at Ruby’s feet as he reared back on his stubby back legs in hopes of reaching the treat that Ruby was dangling over him. It was a paid sick day out of the office today that Ruby was so generously gifted to by her boss after Weiss had enjoyed a passionate blowjob while the two were in her office last week. Ruby decided the best way to enjoy this sudden free time by enjoying the uninterrupted free time she could spend with her adorable furry best friend while she lounged around Weiss’s house in the loose fitting tank top she wore to bead and also the form fitting sweat pants that Ruby’s lower half filled out nicely. 

She was currently sitting on the couch staring down at her excited puppy while she was trying to get him to stand upright while he desired his precious meaty treat. Thankfully for the adorable champ Ruby was quick to reward him for his performance he put on for her. With a meat treat in his mouth, Zwei happily hopped up on the couch so that he could snuggle up next to the silver-eyed woman.

“No Zwei baby. This couch is for people butts only. I don’t want to even imagine how Weiss would react if she caught you on her couch when she gets back from work…” Ruby paused her sentence as she formed an L with her index finger and thumb before placing it under her chin as she cocked her head to the side. She also crossed her unoccupied arm across just below her chest as she stared off in no general direction while the gears inside her head began to furiously churn as her brain worked to process a loophole to get her to keep her newly acquired puppy close to her. A few seconds of pondering passed before Ruby finally dropped her arms before moving the happy corgi onto her lap instead of the couch. 

“However...my lap is perfectly sized for a tiny sized Zwei butt!!” Ruby said with a bright smile on her face. Her excited puppy let out an affirmative bark as leaped up onto her chest so that it could try and lick at Ruby’s face, an action which prompted the office worker to let out a snickering fit as Zwei continued to plant excited doggy kisses on her face. “Eww!! This was never part of the agreement, you little stinker!!” Ruby’s words were accompanied by a laughing fit which only urged the dog to continue to plant his happy kisses on her face. Ruby was so lost in her own laughing fit and the dogs showing of affection that it was only until Weiss finally spoke up that Ruby realized that her mistress/boss had been staring at her. 

“Well isn’t this a cute sight, both of my pets playing together and being just adorable.” At the recognition of her new lover’s voice, Ruby opened her eye that wasn’t in the process of being licked by her puppy so that she could look at the white haired woman standing in front of her still dressed as if she had just come back from work. Hoping to address her without interruption from her precious small boi, Ruby covered her face with her hands until Zwei had finally ceased his shower of affection towards her. Now settled, he leaped off Ruby’s lap and ran over to greet Weiss who was happy to crouch down so that she could pet the excited puppy. 

“Welcome home Ms. Shcn…” At the realization that she was about to incorrectly address her lover Ruby quickly cut her sentence short as she covered her mouth with her hands while her eyes went wide with shock. Ruby only took her hands off her mouth once she was sure that she was about to address Weiss properly, her expression shifted to a flustered expression as she gave her an embarrassed smile while speaking to her. “I mean Weiss! Yeah uh...welcome home Weiss dear...heh heh.” Weiss didn’t initially respond to Ruby’s blunder at first thanks to her preoccupation with the panting pup receiving head scratches from her. It didn’t take her long however to change her fixated attention back to addressing her lover’s mistake. Her gaze however didn’t leave the corgi below her enjoying his head scratches.

“Now Ruby, you’ve been living inside my house for 3 weeks now. You should know better than to address me so formally while we are out of home.” Weiss said, finally looking up from Zwei to see Ruby’s guilty frown on her face as the silver-eyed woman stared at the floor below her instead of at Weiss. “But I guess it is still a huge change in behavior so don’t feel too bad about it. You’ll have your chance to make it up to me my love.” The white-haired business woman had been wearing a pleased smile through her delivered scratches to the furry baby she bought for Ruby, but her smile only grew wider as Ruby finally looked up from her own two feet and directed the bashful smile she was now wearing towards Weiss. A light blush on Ruby’s face to help complete the flustered expression she was showing right now as her mind began to run wild with ways that Weiss would request compensation. 

Finished with the attention she was giving to their stubby fur child, Weiss finally stood upright from the floor so that she could take the empty space that was a few inches away from her lover so that the two were now side to side. Weiss threw her arm over Ruby’s shoulder so that she could pull her in closer and made it to where whispering directly into Ruby’s ear was feasible. Ruby began to shudder as she squeezed her legs shut together once the sensation of Weiss’s breath making contact with her ear triggered inside her.

“You can get started right now in fact my loving pet.” Weiss whispered out as she grabbed Ruby’s hand and placed it on top of her lap so that Ruby was free to feel the bulge that Weiss was harboring under her skirt. She had been living with her boss for going on 3 weeks now so Ruby didn’t have to put much critical thinking into what her lover desired. Ruby simply rolled up her girlfriend’s skirt and moved aside the restrictive underwear that was keeping Weiss’s erection from springing upward much like it was currently doing. Not wasting any time Ruby prepared her left hand by spitting into it so that there was minimal resistance as she slowly stroked Weiss’s shaft at a tempo that coaxed out a lewd moan from the white haired woman. 

“Good girl...keep going like that...drive me made with lust to the point that I fuck you for hours.” Weiss whispered, speaking only loud enough for the two of them to hear. 

“I would love to Weiss.” Ruby said right before leaning in towards her lover’s mouth for a passionate kiss, only to be cut off by Weiss’s hand placed in front of her mouth. 

“Don’t think I didn’t catch your little scene with Zwei earlier. You're keeping that mouth away from my face until it’s been cleaned.” Weiss’s restriction on Ruby’s mouth was a hard thing to come to terms with, but Ruby understood Weiss’s reasoning and respected it. Which speaking of the black and white corgi, was now standing on his hind legs again but this time with his front paws on the edge of the couch. He was barking at the silver-eyed businesswoman in an attempt to get her to pry her attention away from the warm twitching cock in her hands and towards his unoccupied scalp so that she could resume the earlier head scratches Ruby had been providing him.

“Zwei...now's not the best time sweetie.” Ruby said, turning away from her lover so she could address the attention starved boy. “You mommies are busy right now, but once we’re finished I promise to shower you with so much attention you’ll get sick of me...okay?” Ruby wasn’t initially sure if pleading with the pint sized puppy would yield results, she was pleasantly surprised however to receive what seemed to be a bark of confirmation before retreating back to his doggy bed which Weiss had generously purchased for Ruby. Happy with the results of her negotiation, Ruby returned her face back to her boss’s face so she could return the befuddled expression Weiss was giving her with a look of pride in her ability to reach an understanding with the tiny pup.

“There we go, now where were we again? Ruby asked, putting on a feigned confused look on her face as she placed her index finger on her chin while she gazed off in a different direction. Ruby kept up the confused act for a few seconds, still slowly stroking her hand up and down the shaft of Weiss’s still hardening cock, she then however returned her gaze back towards Weiss’s now content face as Ruby’s confused frown morphed into a smirk as she created a small amount of space between the two of them on the couch.

“Oh yeah...you wanted me to drive you crazy right?” Ruby asked, leaning over after asking her question so that her face was now hovering a few inches from the tip of Weiss’s penis. Ruby had her head tilted to the side so that she could catch a glimpse of Weiss’s content smile.

“I believe that is what I requested. Make me desperate to fuck you Ruby.” Weiss said,, a sentence which coaxed out a mischievous smirk on Ruby’s face.

“You're the boss Weiss.” Ruby said before sticking her tongue out so that she could coil her tongue around the head of Weiss’s penis while Ruby slightly tightened her grip around Weiss’s cock as she began to ever so slightly stroke her off faster. It wasn’t fast enough to give Weiss the pleasure Ruby knew she would love, but Ruby knew it would satisfy her mistress’s current directive. A decision which Ruby knew was the right one going off the desperate groan that Weiss let out at the raise in pleasure she was giving her.

“Yes that’s it...just like that Ruby…” Weiss whimpered out. A stark change from the usual authoritative persona that Weiss possessed at work and when she had the younger woman bent over her kitchen table. It was a nice change of pace for the younger office worker and once she was excited to continue to coax out of her lover as she continued to slowly envelop Weiss’s cock with her tongue. Letting the sounds of Weiss’s moans mix wonderfully with Ruby’s own lustful groans as she continued to reveal the taste of Weiss’s cock.

Ruby kept at her agonizing pace for a good few minutes longer, enjoying the sounds of Weiss whimpering in delight as Ruby imagined Weiss struggling to stave off her desire to force Ruby’s head down so that she would begin deep throating her cock. However that didn’t happen, instead Ruby finally progressed in her service of her lover’s cock by opening her mouth and enveloping the tip of Weiss’s cock with her mouth. Ruby’s hand was still maintaining the same tempo that she had been deploying as she let out a moan around Weiss’s dickhead while her tongue circled it. 

“Ruby!!” Weiss desperately cried out, prompting Ruby to peak out of her peripherals again so she could discover how her boss was holding up currently. Much to Ruby’s expectation, Weiss had opened her button up shirt so that she was free to massage her own breast while Ruby continued to drive her mad with lust. Weiss’s eyes were glued to the sight of Ruby’s mouth decorating the tip of Weiss’s cock with her saliva while her hand continued to jerk her dick off despite it having already caused Weiss’s dick to reach its maximum hardness. An accomplishment that only helped to make the wet spot on Ruby’s sweatpants grow wider as the silver-eyed woman continued to raise her own arousal.

Ruby loved giving Weiss what she wanted, and she loved it when Weiss would treat her like she was the only thing worth any value in the world. The sight of Weiss’s panting as she fought off her primal instincts but desperately worked to provide herself with more pleasure as she began to roll one of her nippels between her index and thumb while she continued to fondle her other breast with her other hand. Ruby wanted to address the growing wet spot on her pants something fierce, but Weiss hadn’t given her permission and Ruby wanted to solely focus on maintaining a slow bobbing tempo once she began moving her head up and down. Taking in a few centimeters of her lover’s cock every time her head went back down until she had reached the base of Weiss’s cock and she could feel the shaft of Weiss’s cock stuff her mouth and she could feel it down her throat as well. 

Ruby stayed in that position initially after working to reach it, the horny woman letting out another loud muffled moan so that the vibration of her throat could provide additional pleasure for Weiss’s cock. Ruby was quick to begin moving her mouth up and down soon after though, this time moving at a more moderate tempo that Ruby would have taken if she was looking to provide adequate pleasure for her lover instead of driving her mad for more. 

“Fuck yes...brothers save me I wasn’t expecting to be this close to cumming already.” Weiss said as she finally broke her gaze away from Ruby by throwing her head back. Whether it was a warning for Ruby to ease up on the agonizing drip feed of pleasure for Weiss’s cock, or it was a compliment meant to congratulate Ruby on her talents in driving her so close to her limit, Ruby honestly couldn’t tell. She was only happy to hear that Weiss was in such a deep state of lust and she wasn't even close to trying to drive Weiss to an explosive climax. It gave her a good feeling and even sent a sharp jolt of pleasure through her body that was comparable to if she had just pressed her fingers against her own clit. With Weiss in such a errotic state Ruby was desperate to earn more praise from her lover.

Ruby continued to bob her head up and down her girlfriend’s cock, increasing her tempo as she altered her list of priorities and worked to coax out more words of praise from Weiss as she drove her closer and closer to her climax. Every lustful word that Weiss spoke out only helped to fuel Ruby’s own lust and provide her with a small sensation of pleasure that coursed through her body.

“Ruby...yes...fuck yes…I...I…” Ruby didn’t want to miss a moment of Weiss’s face of euphoria, but even if she had shut her eyes closed so she could better enjoy the pleasing sensation coursing through her body Ruby could still perfectly envision the look of pure ecstasy on Weiss’s face right now as she continued to deepthroat her cock. Ruby could tell that Weiss was desperately holding out in hopes of enjoying more pleasure from her, however despite Weiss’s intentions she was quick to let loose a loud cry of pleasure as she bucked her hips upwards and began shooting rope after rope of cum directly down Ruby’s throat and straight into her stomach. A sensation which coaxed out a pleasing warm sensation through Ruby’s body as Weiss continued to cum into her mouth. The two stayed locked in their current positions for a few minutes as Weiss continued to cum into Ruby’s mouth, Weiss only relaxing once she had finally finished depositing her load into Ruby’s throat and Ruby finally pulling her head upward and freeing Weiss’s still hard dick from her mouth. Ruby didn’t even wait to catch her breath before closing the space she had created between her and her lover while she gazes dreamily at her love interest. Waiting for Weiss to catch her breath and return the gaze Ruby was giving to her.

“I...don’t recall instructing you to make me cum now. Do you?” Weiss asked, giving her girlfriend a side glance as she continued to stare in front of her instead of at the woman next to her. Ruby initially was only capable of giving Weiss a guilty chuckle as she scratched the back of her neck and redirected her gaze away from the slighted woman. However Ruby quickly found herself staring back at the side profile of her girlfriend’s face as Ruby caught wind of an exhausted sight released from her girlfriend’s lips.

“That was however an incredible orgasm so I’m willing to overlook that improvised eager performance.” Weiss said, only turning to face her girlfriend after she was finished speaking so she could stare directly at Ruby’s elated expression. “And besides, I still haven’t had my fill of you yet my pet.” Ruby recalled the still rigid nature of Weiss’s dick after it had finished cuming inside her mouth as she quickly repositioned herself on the couch so that her torso was hanging off the side of it while her lower half was facing Weiss. Giving the successful business woman a clear view of the wet spot in front of Ruby’s pussy. “Well I’m delighted to see that you're just as desperate for more as I am Ruby.” It was far from the most errotic thing she could have done, however Ruby couldn’t contain the excited squeal she let out as she heard the signs of Weiss readjusting herself on the couch. She had just bitten down on her bottom lip as she felt Weiss’s hands begin to roam across the sweat pants in which Ruby’s ass filled out perfectly when Ruby was suddenly snapped out of her excited state as a sudden bark erupted in front of her face. 

Ruby assumed that at the sound of her excited squeal the tiny corgi had rocketed from his bed and was now standing in front of Ruby’s face. Ruby had managed to miss his departure from his bed thanks to her staring over her shoulder at the sounds of Weiss preparing to fuck her. 

“Zwei!! Ahh can’t you wait a little longer before we…” Ruby found her words unable to continue on thanks to what she deemed to be a look of pleading from the smaller pup. 

“Don’t…” Ruby briefly pulled her face away from the pup in front of her so she could stare at the annoyed expression on Weiss’s face while the white-haired woman was holding the base of her cock in one hand while the other one was in the midst of pulling Ruby’s pants down. Ruby’s departure from Zwei’s face was only brief thanks to the small whimper that was emanating in front of her. Ruby was so focused on Zwei’s alleged pleading expression she wasn’t capable of viewing Weiss’s current expression, however the exasperated sigh from behind her coupled with the sound of Weiss plopping onto the couch and away from Ruby’s rear end told Ruby that the business woman had caught sight of the puppy’s whimper and had resigned her girlfriend to the small corgi that she had bought for Ruby. 

“I promise to be right back after I tucker his little puppy but out. Promise.” Ruby said as she moved to place a quick kiss on the cheek of her girlfriend’s face before she leaped up from the couch and retrieved Zwei’s leash. Now that the corgi’s collar was attached to the end of his leash, Ruby strolled out of Weiss’s front door and left the pouting woman behind to pout on her couch alone. Erection twitching and in desperate need of attention itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- http://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to comunicate with me there better to either send request or just hi why not.
> 
> Twitter- https://twitter.com/Muffin_Writer?s=09
> 
> Or you can go to my twitter here, I plan on releasing a bunch of mini stories there in the future inbetween these larger stories that I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to speak words at me or make request there.


End file.
